


video games

by Anonymous



Series: wonu and cheol's room [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: seungcheol + wonwoo + after video games cuddles.





	video games

they just finished another round of game, with the word 'victory' showing on wonwoo's computer screen. seungcheol huffs, leaning on the backrest of his chair and glancing at the clock to see it ticking above the number 11. a funny effect it does, that he's covering a yawn from his mouth with his palm just a second later.

"you sleepy?" wonwoo asks.

seungcheol stretches his arms above his head, eyes closed. "if you're talking about how you won, then yes i am."

he hears a chuckle from across his seat, followed by the sound of chairwheel rumbling against the carpet flooring.

in a second, he feels a body hovering over him. he blinks his eyes open to see the younger angling himself by the arms on the either sides of seungcheol's armrests, standing between his spread legs.

"then let's get the oldie into bed, shall we?" he stifles a laugh, one hand reaching up to ruffle the leader's hair.

with a pout, seungcheol brings his legs together, resulting with the taller guy dropping his weight on top of himself.

another chuckle is heard. "or let's give him a hug. that works too." wonwoo regains his balance, goes back to stand on his feet. though, he other doesn't let go, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist as he leans on his chest.

"shut up." seungcheol sulks into the wonwoo's shirt, hands clutching on his bandmate's back.

sighing rather in contentment, wonwoo rubs his palm over the older's back soothingly. 

"don't fall asleep here, hyung. we should at least go to bed." he says, not more than a soft yet husky whisper close to seungcheol's ear.

"don't wanna move."

shaking his head, he smiles fondly at the older's childish antics. it never stops amusing him, having the person everyone including himself always looks up to, being so small and soft and child-like, in his own arms.

and it's just for him. seungcheol showing this other side of him, is only wonwoo's. 

he sets one hand on the other's waist while another carefully circles behind it. he pulls him closer, as seungcheol pliantly rests his head on his shoulder.

after two or three steps, he manages to get the half- asleep guy on his bed. going to move himself off of the older's body, he's stopped by a pair of legs curling behind his knees.

"you can sleep here." seungcheol whispers, his eyelashes fluttering as his doe eyes are slipping between opening and closing.

wonwoo smiles softly, climbing on the bed to lie beside the other guy. "i'm not going anywhere, hyung. go to sleep."

then, he feels an arm snaking on his waist, pulling him closer. seungcheol loves warmth, he recalls. he hums, pressing his lips to the top of the guy's soft hair.

"`love you." he hears seungcheol mumbling. his smile grows, arms squeezing seungcheol gently in his arms.

"i love you too, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this in my biology class, and i didnt recheck so it probably contains grammatical errors everywhere. :D i just needed my daily woncheol fluff, dont judge me.


End file.
